


Soft Rain Thoughts

by AmbieBambi



Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Alpha Steve watches you enjoy the rain
Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900297
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Soft Rain Thoughts

**Anonymous** asked:

Soft rain thoughts?

I’m sorry if this isn’t what you expected. But its where my mind went.

Set in Pack Verse. Also way far into the future of the story.

Steve stepped out on his porch, the land stretching out beyond his steps was wet rainstorms, soft drizzles pattering on the bit of tin above him and drizzling down the edge to make small waterfalls streaming off the roof.

He loved the rain, besides the calming patter of sounds where it hit the dirt drive leading to his cabin, a soft thrumming against the tin above him, it smelled clean. Taking a deep inhale the world was muted for a while, the overwhelming scents of man made items washing away as the droplets cleansed the earth.

Yes he welcomed the warm spring rain just as much as the rest of the land, and although many ran to escape it, the pack racing from the semi cover of the trees to get across the clearing, there you were as human, your face tilted up into the drizzle and your hands outstretched almost to capture the mist that licked along your bare arms.

Steves wolf perked watching his mate, as you moved, dipping toes into the drenched grass and spinning till your skirt flicked out. Sprays flipping through the air, where you kicked your feet through the puddle. The man couldn’t help but smile, playing almost childlike in the rain. When your head lifted, and caught sight of him on the porch, you broke into a run, and Steve outstretched his arm to catch you, pulling you underneath to cover.

Raindrops had gathered in your lashes and your body pressed against him, already soaking in the rainwater towards his skin. Your grin matches your playfulness from earlier.

“You didnt have to stop Y/N” Steve said, sliding his hands down your sides to rest on your hips.

“Ahh, but I did.” Your fingers play at the hair at the back of his head, arching up to press your lips to his, and the alpha growled at the kiss.

Raindrop kisses can certainly stir the wolf and the man.


End file.
